grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2017
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back for the final time! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Zerstörer was also ineligible due to being overpowered compared to the other Wesen. Seedings were done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The Mauvais Dentes was awarded the #1 seed as the defending champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches are assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they will have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ends up being victorious, the reporter will have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 4th tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 3rd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 2nd tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Mauvais Dentes automatically received the #1 seed. Standings/Results Wesen that won in the first 66 didn't get a higher seeding because they had an extra win and Wesen who lost in the first 66 were automatically tied for last place. Wesen that lost in the round of 64 were one place ahead of Wesen who lost in the first 66 even though they each had 1 loss. Sweet 16 to the End Bracket | April 11, 2017 |Manticore||Löwen| | April 11, 2017 |Drang-Zorn||Anubis| | April 11, 2017 |Ataktos Fuse||Lausenschlange| | April 12, 2017 |Taweret||Blutbad| | April 12, 2017 |Wildesheer||Fuchsteufelwild| | April 12, 2017 |El Cuegle||Cracher-Mortel| | April 12, 2017 |Murciélago||Siegbarste| | April 13, 2017 |Mauvais Dentes||TBA| | April 13, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 14, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 14, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 15, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 15, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 16, 2017 |TBA||TBA| | April 16, 2017 |TBA||TBA| }} =Match Results= First 66 (April 5-6) April 5 Gedächtnis Esser vs. Bauerschwein Scharfblicke vs. Skalenzahne Kackenkopf vs. Willahara Höllentier vs. Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Klaustreich vs. Musasat Alsh-Shabab Hässlich vs. Manticore Jägerbar vs. Reinigen Mellifer vs. Varme Tyv Mauzhertz vs. Furis Rubian Lebensauger vs. Fuchsbau Taureus-Armenta vs. Ziegevolk Dämonfeuer vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Aswang vs. Schakal Quijada Vil vs. Hasenfussige Schnecke Cupiditas vs. Hexenbiest Krampus vs. Skalengeck Nuckelavee vs. Luison April 6 Stangebär vs. Königschlange Spinnetod vs. Coyotl Blutbad vs. Raub-Kondor Folterseele vs. Steinadler El Cucuy vs. Wildesheer Geier vs. Gevatter Tod Wildermann vs. Wendigo Huntha Lami Muuaji vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. Seltenvogel Weten Ogen vs. Apgadnieks Cracher-Mortel vs. Matança Zumbido Musai vs. Naiad Phansigar vs. Schinderdiv Yaguaraté vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Gelumcaedus Dickfellig vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Round of 64 (April 7-8) April 7 Mauvais Dentes vs. Gedächtnis Esser Skalenzahne vs. Kackenkopf Wasser Zahne vs. Höllentier Vulpesmyrca vs. Klaustreich Eisbiber vs. Manticore Genio Innocuo vs. Jägerbar Hundjäger vs. Varme Tyv Löwen vs. Furis Rubian Ungeziefer Greifer vs. Fuchsbau Drang-Zorn vs. Taureus-Armenta Fuilcré vs. Dämonfeuer Anubis vs. Aswang Ataktos Fuse vs. Quijada Vil Pflichttreue vs. Hexenbiest Lausenschlange vs. Krampus Alpe vs. Nuckelavee April 8 Koschie vs. Königschlange Taweret vs. Spinnetod Seelengut vs. Blutbad Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Steinadler Barbatus Ossifrage vs. Wildesheer Inugami vs. Gevatter Tod Balam vs. Wendigo Heftigauroch vs. Fuchsteufelwild Glühenvolk vs. Wældreór El Cuegle vs. Weten Ogen Vibora Dorada vs. Cracher-Mortel Kitsune vs. Musai Uhranuti vs. Schinderdiv Excandesco vs. Murciélago Indole Gentile vs. Siegbarste Malin Fatal vs. Dickfellig Round of 32 (April 9-10) April 9 Mauvais Dentes vs. Skalenzahne Wasser Zahne vs. Vulpesmyrca Manticore vs. Jägerbar Varme Tyv vs. Löwen Fuchsbau vs. Drang-Zorn Dämonfeuer vs. Anubis Ataktos Fuse vs. Hexenbiest Lausenschlange vs. Nuckelavee April 10 Koschie vs. Taweret Blutbad vs. Steinadler Wildesheer vs. Inugami Wendigo vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. El Cuegle Cracher-Mortel vs. Kitsune Uhranuti vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Dickfellig Sweet 16 (April 11-12) April 11 Mauvais Dentes vs. Wasser Zahne Manticore vs. Löwen Reporter: Bheadr Note: The Löwen got his left underarm frozen during his fight with the Varme Tyv. It's to be seen how much damage he sustained. Drang-Zorn vs. Anubis Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Anubis suffered some first degree burns to his back in his last match. Ataktos Fuse vs. Lausenschlange Reporter: Grimmaniac April 12 Taweret vs. Blutbad Reporter: Zoo Note: The Taweret is suffering from very severe radiation poisoning from her fight with the Koschie, and it is unknown what her condition will be in this fight... if she even lives long enough to fight. Note: The Blutbad sustained several fairly severe lacerations to his arms and midsection from his first fight with the Raub-Kondor. His injuries didn't slow him down too much in his fight against the Seelengut, but in his last fight the Steinadler managed to at least reopen one of the injuries in his midsection. Wildesheer vs. Fuchsteufelwild Reporter: Bheadr Note: The Fuchsteufelwild still has bruises and cuts all over his face and body from his fight with the Heftigauroch, though this has healed somewhat since there were no further setbacks that occurred in his last fight with the Wendigo. El Cuegle vs. Cracher-Mortel Reporter: Bheadr Note: The El Cuegle sustained several bites and cuts all over his face and body from his fight with the Waeldreór. Since he is not canid he won’t be infected with Ka Dinga Pepo Murciélago vs. Siegbarste Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Murciélago sustained second to third degree burns around the neck from her fight two matches ago with the Excandesco. Some of these burns looked like they were at risk of becoming infected in her last fight with the Uhranuti. Elite 8 (April 13-14) April 13 Mauvais Dentes vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Note: The Mauvais Dentes has some bruises and severe bite marks all over his body from his earlier fight with the Skalenzahne. TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr April 14 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 15) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 16) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Championship Match (April 16) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac